1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, two-color document output has been utilized by many users, and a method of converting a full-color document to a two-color document having higher quality has been proposed.